Le costume Parfait
by Deathgothika
Summary: Le costume parfait, Baggy en rêvait depuis de nombreuses années. Cet Halloween, son souhait va se réaliser... (Fic écrite suite à un défi poster sur un forum sur le thème d'Halloween.)


**Le costume parfait**

**Ndla:** J'ai écris cette fic suite à un défi poster sur le Forum opstorie . creationforum . net sur le thème d'Halloween. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour si vous voulez en savoir plus! ^^

******Summary :** Le costume parfait, Baggy en rêvait depuis de nombreuses années. Cet Halloween, son souhait va se réaliser…

**Disclamer :** pas à moi…

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** aucun

**Genre :** Family/ Friendship

**Ndla** : Fic toute mimi-mignonne qui pourrait expliquer bien des choses concernant notre clown préféré ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Baggy attendait anxieusement le retour de sa mère. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la fenêtre de sa chambre et poussa un long soupir, créant de la buée sur le carreau. Elle mettait trop de temps, ce n'était pas normal… Il commençait à craindre le pire, que sa mère ait recommencé et qu'elle ait encore craqué cette année.

Il observa un instant les maisons décorées devant lui, sorcières miniatures accrochées aux porches, démons et surtout citrouilles sur les rebords des fenêtres était prêtes à recevoir leurs bougies, habillaient l'ensemble de sa rue. Halloween était bien là. Son esprit vagabonda sur le costume dont il rêvait depuis des années et qu'il espérait obtenir aujourd'hui.

Depuis qu'il était en âge de fêter Halloween il faisait chaque fois la même demande à sa mère. L'enfant voulait être un capitaine pirate ! Elle acceptait tout le temps sans hésiter, elle voulait tellement faire plaisir à son fils unique. Mais quand elle se rendait au magasin de costumes, son pire défaut lui faisait oublier la demande de Baggy. Car oui, sa mère aimait les choses mignonnes…

La première année il se retrouva transformé en papillon bleu, avec des étoiles au bout des antennes. Devant le sourire et la joie évidente de sa mère, il n'avait pas osé protester et avait pris son mal en patience. « Le costume de pirate sera pour l'année prochaine » c'était-il dit. Mais ça avait été de plus en plus horrible pour lui d'année en année, la souris aux grandes oreilles, le lutin, la coccinelle et bien d'autre se succédèrent. Et à chaque fois il n'avait pas voulu faire de peine à sa mère. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais cette année, il avait pris sa décision ! Il ne céderait pas et aurait le costume de ses rêves.

Baggy descendit de son perchoir, il leva la main en serrant le poing avec détermination: cette année, il sera pirate ! Foi de Baggy ! D'ailleurs, il était sûr que sa mère écouterait son vœux et qu'elle résisterait. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant aux rez-de-chaussée attira son attention. Il courut vers les escaliers, une légère boule au ventre. Sa mère venait de rentrer.

Pour lui, c'était la plus belle maman du monde et la plus gentille aussi. Il la vit poser un sac sur le sol et elle lui tendit les bras réclamant un câlin. Baggy s'élança et elle fit tourbillonner son fils dans l'air avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue et de s'exclamer :

- J'ai trouvé le costume parfait !

A ce moment là, Baggy comprit qu'il ne serait pas encore pirate cette année. Le sourire éblouissant qu'arborait sa mère fit fondre toutes ses résistances. Elle le reposa au sol et elle saisit le paquet dans le sac. Elle commença à déballer le costume sous le regard de son fils, angoissé et qui attendait avec un sourire forcé.

- Regarde ! N'est-ce pas trop mignon ?!

Le petit garçon fixa un instant le costume bariolé de couleurs vives qu'avait déplié sa mère. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui plaqua sur le nez l'accessoire indispensable pour ce genre de costume: Un beau nez rouge. Le garçon déglutit péniblement.

- c'est un costume de…

- Clown ! Tu va être parfait pour Halloween !

- Justement… euh, il faut faire peur à Halloween…

- Tatata ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un crapaud baveux ! Aller file maintenant ! J'ai quelques retouches à faire.

* * *

Baggy se retrouva devant la porte de chez lui, un sac à la main, prêt à aller chercher ses friandises. Il avait déjà eu le droit à des regards moqueurs de la part des autres enfants et priait pour que ses amis arrivent vite.

- Elle à encore recommencé…

Le Clown se tourna vers la petite fille blonde déguisée en sorcière qui venait d'apparaître à coté de lui. Deux lourdes nattes tombaient sur ses épaules et elle avait accrochée son sac au balai qu'elle tenait à la main. L'enfant poussa un profond soupir et grommela un « oui » à peine audible.

- Si ça peut te consoler, les clowns font peur aux enfants.

- Je te fais vraiment peur ?

- Non.

Les larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Baggy. Sa meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas douée pour consoler les gens.

- Aimi ! Baggy !

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers un petit garçon joufflu déguisé lui en vampire. Il fit un grand sourire à la petite fille et tapa affectueusement sur l'épaule de Baggy. Il détailla le costume de clown de haut en bas et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bah mon vieux, elle t'a pas raté cette fois !

La tête de Baggy plongea lamentablement en avant. La déprime commençait à l'envahir. Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué les grands sourires de ses deux amis. Ils saisirent chacun l'une de ses mains et le tirèrent en avant, manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

- On à une surprise pour toi !

- Quoi comme surprise ?

- Tu verras bien !

L'enfant se laissa guider par ses amis dans les nombreuses ruelles, s'éloignant de plus en plus de chez lui.

- On va où comme ça ?

Deux grands sourires lui répondirent. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant un magasin que Baggy reconnut comme étant celui de costumes. Qu'est-ce que ses amis comptaient faire ? Le magasin était fermé et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'argent sur eux. Aussi fut-il surprit quand Daîchi poussa la porte faisant tinter une cloche accrochée au plafond au dessus de l'entrée. La boutique était remplie de portoir sur lesquels était disposé nombre de déguisement. Baggy reconnut celui d'un canard jaune et il grimaça. Sa mère n'avait pas dû le remarquer et il avait sûrement évité ça!

- Vous voilà les enfants !

Un vieil homme sortit d'une pièce, derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour grand père !

- Bonjour Daîchi ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

L'homme posa une main sur la tête du suceur de sang. Puis se tourna vers Aimi et Baggy restés un peu à l'écart. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, le grand-père de son ami tenait cette boutique ?! Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé !

- J'ai regroupé ce que j'ai pu trouver, il ne reste pas grand-chose durant cette période.

Le grand père saisit un carton sur le comptoir et en sortit un grand chapeau corsaire, une ceinture à laquelle était accroché des coutelas en plastiques et enfin un pistolet.

- Tiens mon garçon, c'est pour toi.

Le clown fixa effaré les accessoires devant lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Puis la réalité le rattrapa, ce costume n'était pas complet. Aimi ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire part de sa remarque qu'elle lui enfonça brusquement le chapeau sur le crane. Daîchi lui passa la ceinture et glissa le pistolet dedans. Les deux amis s'écartèrent pour admirer le résultat, sous l'œil amusé du vieil homme. Celui-ci alla chercher un grand miroir sur roulette pour le positionner devant le « capitaine clown ».

- Je suis ridicule…

- Moi je trouve que tu as la classe comme ça ! s'exclama Daîchi.

- Arrêter de vous moquer de moi !

Sans attendre, Baggy se rua vers l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta devant la boutique et s'assit sur le trottoir pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans sa main. Aimi s'installa à ses coté.

- Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de donner mon avis... Je te trouve très beau comme ça !

Et elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue maquillée qui fit rougir le garçon. Elle se releva pour lui prendre la main.

- Aller ! Des bonbons nous attendent !

Daîchi sortit à son tour du magasin accompagné de son grand père.

- Amusez-vous bien les enfants !

* * *

- Allez Baggy! Tu peux y arriver! T'es un capitaine pirate, rappel toi!

- Un clown de capitaine pirate ouais!

Baggy grimaça. Ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur la bande de Terry la terreur qui c'était moquée d'eux, enfin plutôt de lui. Aimi pour sauver son honneur, comme elle le disait, l'avait incité à relever le défi de Terry: Pénétrer chez la vieille Hilda et ramener son éternelle canne avec laquelle elle chassait les visiteurs. Il déglutit difficilement. La Grand-mère était connue pour ne pas aimer les enfants en plus de cela.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait devant la porte close d'un grand manoir au jardin soigné. La façade de bois aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture. Il regarda timidement à la fenêtre située à droite de l'entrée et identifia la pièce comme étant le salon. La vieille était assise dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre et les yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir. La canne reposait contre l'accoudoir du siège. Il se retourna un instant vers le groupe d'enfants agglutiné devant la grille. Il voulait faire demi-tour mais les regards plein de confiance et de fierté de ses amis le firent hésiter. Il avala sa salive une nouvelle fois. Dans quoi s'était-il laissé embarquer...

S'approchant de l'entrée, il saisit délicatement la poignée avec l'espoir fou que la porte serrait fermée à clé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans aucun effort et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer de désespoir. Nouveau regard en arrière, Aimi lui fit le V de la victoire.

- Bon bah... je n'ai pas le choix on dirait...

Et il rentra dans la maison, la boule au ventre.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, la maison ne sentait pas le renfermé. Odeur caractéristique des vieux qui restaient cloîtrés chez eux à longueur de journée, il trouva même que ça sentait le gâteau au chocolat.

Le capitaine-clown traversa le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait le vestibule au papier-peint jaune à rayures blanches un peu délavé. Des photos en noir et blanc ornaient les murs, mais elles étaient accrochées trop haut pour que Baggy puisse vraiment les examiner. Puis, il fallait être franc, sa première motivation était de sortir le plus rapidement d'ici.

Il s'approcha doucement d'une porte sur sa droite et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il lança un coup d'œil à la ronde. Le mobilier de la pièce se limitait à une table avec une unique chaise. Une massive cheminée de pierre était au fond. Des fleurs rouges séchées à l'intérieur du foyer, donnait l'impression que des flammes y brûlaient. Il repéra le dos du fauteuil à points rouges sur lequel était assise la vieille Hilda et put distinguer un ronflement faible, mais régulier. Le jeune garçon repéra la canne accrochée à l'accoudoir. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Le moment était venu…

Baggy commença à entrer dans la pièce quand un grincement sous son pied l'arrêta. Le parquet du salon, lui peint en rouge bordeaux, couinait sous ses pieds. Le ronflement s'arrêta et Baggy ne bougea plus, le pied en l'air et se retenant de ne pas paniquer.

- Qui est là ?

Zut ! La vieille était réveillée. Que faire ? Ne pas bouger ? Partir en courant ? Soudainement Hilda repoussa son fauteuil et se leva pour se tourner vers lui. D'abord complètement abasourdie par le clown possédant un chapeau de corsaire et une épée de pirate, elle se jeta en avant et le pire se produisit pour Baggy :

- Tu es trop mignon !

L'enfant, l'espace d'une seconde, crut que c'était sa mère qui lui faisait un câlin et lui tirait les joues. Puis :

- Mais ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Vite un mensonge où il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

- Euh, c'est Halloween… Comme vous ne veniez pas quand j'ai cogné, je suis rentré pour voir si tout allait bien…

- Oh quel garçon adorable ! Ton déguisement est tout simplement parfait ! J'ai toujours aimé les clowns. Et mon défunt mari était le capitaine d'un grand bateau.

Baggy regardait la vieille incrédule. Enfin vieille, le regard bleu de la mamie pétillait de vie, sa peau ne semblait pas si ridée que ça. Ses cheveux gris, rassemblés en chignon, possédaient de doux reflets dorés. La vielle femme reprit :

- Halloween, alors… Viens par là.

Hilda contourna Baggy et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Le clown la suivit en hésitant et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qu'il identifia comme étant la cuisine. La mamie saisit un pot sur la table et lui tendit.

- Tiens, sert toi ! j'ai fait ces cookies ce matin, beaucoup plus sain que des bonbons !

- Euh merci…

Le clown en pris un et en croqua un morceau qui le fit totalement fondre. Le gâteau était délicieux. La vieille femme se tourna avec le pot vers le plan de travail pour emballer des cookies dans une petite boîte.

- Tiens, prend tout ! Et file maintenant ! Il faut que je m'affaire si je veux que mon ménage soit fait avant ce soir.

Baggy ne demanda pas son reste et partit dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra un panier avec de multiples cannes et sans réfléchir, en saisit une et sortit en courant de la maison.

* * *

Hilda suivit du regard par la fenêtre du salon le clown courir comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Elle s'était bien amusée. Elle avait entendu derrière son mur quand elle désherbait le jardin, le défi que l'affreux Terry avait lancé au clown. La vieille avait voulu intervenir et s'était dit qu'il serrait beaucoup plus drôle de chasser le gamin avec sa canne. Ce sport la maintenait en forme, mais elle avait complètement craquée devant ce costume si mignon. La mamie se mit à sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de visite aussi plaisante.

* * *

- Alors ! C'est qui le meilleur ?!

Aimi se tenait devant Terry les mains sur les hanches et le regardait de haut. Baggy avait réussi haut la main.

- Ouais ça va… Allez les gars ! On s'en vas !

Une fois que la bande s'était éloignée, Aimi et Daîchi se jetèrent sur Baggy pour avoir des détails. Au début, ils ne crurent aucunement à son histoire, mais quand il leur tendit le paquet de cookies, ils se rendirent à l'évidence: Le costume de Baggy lui avait évité un bon coup sur la tête. Les trois amis reprirent leur marche et se retrouvèrent sur le port. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et mangèrent tranquillement les sucreries qu'ils avaient amassées. Baggy observait les bateaux amarrés devant lui.

- Tu sais quoi Baggy ?

- Mhhh ?

- Je crois que les pirates-clowns sont fait pour contrôler le monde !

Daîchi et Aimi rirent aux éclats quand leur ami avala le bonbon qu'il avait en bouche d'une traite et qu'il commença à tousser bruyamment. Baggy baissa la tête, inquiétant ses amis devant son soudain silence et ils sursautèrent quand le garçon sauta sur ses pieds en levant bien haut le poing, le regard dirigé vers l'océan, un sourire plein de dents sur le visage :

- Je suis le Capitaine Baggy le clown et je serai un jour le roi du monde !

FIN

* * *

Alors? Moi je trouve ça mignon tout plein et j'ai un peu peur d'avoir fait du OOC concernant Baggy. Mais comme il est censé être enfant, je le vois mal avec le même caractère de cochon qu'adulte ^^

Bref, j'attend vos commentaires!

à bientôt!


End file.
